The Death of a God
by Will of the Vongola
Summary: What happens when Loki finally hits rock bottom his body gets taken over by evil and accidentally hurts Thor? Full summary and warnings inside.


Summary: When Loki finally hits rock bottom his body gets taken over by evil and accidentally hurts Thor. It took him days but Loki was finally able to come back to Asgard, swearing that he wouldn't ever get that far into evil again, only his mindless games he always played. But what about the fate of Thor? And what about the brothers, do they finally resolve everything that happens between them?

Warnings: Character death.

Everything he said that day was true, everything that he ever said to his brother before things went downhill were true. Yet that didn't change a thing, that didn't change the damage that he created, that didn't change the heartache that he put his family through. Thor, Odin, and Frigga they all meant more to him than most things but nothing could change the things that he had done.

"_No matter what brother, I'll always love you." _

The day Thor was given his power, that was the last thing that he said towards his brother that had any sort of real sense to it, everything afterwards... It just didn't turn out as planned. Now, now look what he had done. He never in his life had he meant for Thor to go to this extreme to get him back. He'd hit rock bottom, he'd hit the hardest he'd ever fall. It was terrible, he couldn't control himself anymore it was like a power was taking over, he went on a rampage and the only thing that could stop him was Thor. Thor's sacrifice.

He watched his brother fall, blood dripping down his body. Loki watched as his brother lie on the ground, helpless, bleeding, dying and it was all his fault. When he finally had control of his body he was next to Thor in an instant. He never meant for Thor to get hurt, in all of this he only once truly tried to kill the god and that didn't bode well for either of them. The only thing that Thor wanted was to get his baby brother back, he just wanted Loki back.

Well Loki was back alright, he'd been through fight after fight with the council. He swore, on his powers, his king, and the only thing that meant anything to him that if he so much as looked for another power or kingdom to rule over that they could kill him in an instant. All he wanted was for his brother to wake up, to see those eyes, he wanted to play fight with him, he wanted to tease him, he wanted to play pranks on him again.

Loki walked through the hallways, his destination clear. As he walked by the residents really weren't sure what to think, it had been quite a long time since Loki had been in Asgard and it worried them. He didn't seem to be causing trouble, actually the look on his face was worry. They had never seen Loki look like that before, they had never once seen Loki worry about anything.

Loki ignored the people around him as he made his way to the medical wing, he had to get to Thor, before he... No he couldn't die, it was Thor for gods sake, he was the toughest, stupidest, most reckless god he had ever seen and by god he loved him for him.

Opening the door he saw Thor lying there, breathing labored and shallow, he wasn't doing well. Odin and Frigga saw him, a small smile falling across their faces when he came in. "Loki, are you really back?"

"Mother. I'm sorry for all the problems that I've caused. I wanted to be acknowledge for being someone."

"Loki..."

"Don't father, you know it as well as I, you favored Thor more than me. I'm a frost giant, what more did you need me for than a pawn for peace?"

"Loki you know that isn't true, I love you."

Loki sighed and nodded. "I know that Father, I know you do. Everything just got so messed up when you told me that I was a frost giant. Everything clicked into the place and I got mad, I got mad at you and Thor. I was mad at Thor because he was never the brother I wanted him to be, he was too engulfed with the honor of being the eldest son, the one that would take your place. I was left to walk in his shadow, I ran, trying to grasp at him and he was always one step ahead, I couldn't ever catch up. When you told me that, I was so far back that nothing mattered anymore. I just wanted to gain power, to show that just because I wasn't a true Asgardian prince that I could rule. It just turned terrible and I'm sorry father, I'm sorry for everything."

Odin nodded and took hold of Frigga, leading her out. Loki looked at Thor, sighing and sitting at his side.

"Don't you dare die on me Thor. You did all of this to get me back and now I'm here. I haven't lived in your shadow just to have you die on me. You're the most arrogant, amazing, strong, talented, stupidest older brother that I could ever want and I will not stand for you to die on me, not now Thor, not ever."

Loki felt a hand fall upon his, looking down Thor had his eyes open, a small smile plastered to his face. "Loki, you're back. Thank god, thank god I got you back."

Loki shook his head, eyes watering. "Thor, don't you dare."

"Loki, you will make a great king. You've learned you lessons, you will be taught, you will get the trust of the citizens again, heck most of them don't even know what went on. Little brother you're going to take my place as king, it's what you've always wanted. Take it Loki, please."

"Thor no, don't you dare die. You're my older brother, you're supposed to be here for me through everything. Don't die, don't make me live through life know that I killed you, Thor don't do this to me."

By this time Loki was crying again, his face contorted in worry. "Loki, I love you, I love you little brother. Make me proud."

"Thor, no don't. Thor!"

Thor's eyes closed, his breathing become more faint as the seconds passed.

"Thor no, don't die please don't die. I can't live with the thought knowing that I killed you. Thor no don't, please. I can't, I'm not going to make a good king. You're supposed to be the heir to the throne." Loki closed his eyes, dropping his head onto Thor's chest. "Brother, please don't."

A few minutes later he felt a two hands on his back, on firm and knowing, the other soft and comforting. "I killed him, I'm going to have to live with that. I killed me own brother, I'm not worthy of the throne, I can't take it, I can't."

He felt his fathers hand move up to squeeze his shoulder. "Every good man dies Loki it's life. You will make a fine king, you're ambitious and you know understand the consequences of having too much power."

Loki continued sobbing into Thor's chest, the only good thing that had happened to him gone and it was his own fault. He couldn't ever rule, he would never take the throne, not now, not due to these circumstances.

After a while Frigga managed to coax Loki up, with one last look Loki said his final goodbyes. "Thor, I'm sorry for everything... No matter what brother, I'll always love you."


End file.
